Cortar y meter
by ludyuchiha
Summary: Sakura escuchó el lejano ding de la campana que había sobre la puerta de la tienda y echó un vistazo su reloj. Mediodía. Por fin. Había estado nerviosa durante toda la mañana, pinchándose con los alfileres hasta que las almohadillas de sus dedos le hormiguearon... Oneshot
1. Prolongó

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de _**Delilah Devlin**_ de la novela _**"Cortar y Meter."**_ les recomiendo leer su novelas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

Si Alguien ya ha hecho un Fanfic de la historia déjenmelo saber porfi soy nueva pero tampoco quiero cometer plagio y si quieren me pueden ayudar tomo en cuenta sus opiniones para asi complacerlos .. sin mas mi saludos y los invito a leer el cap :D

 **Capítulo Único**

Sakura escuchó el lejano ding de la campana que había sobre la puerta de la tienda y echó un vistazo su reloj. Mediodía. Por fin. Había estado nerviosa durante toda la mañana, pinchándose con los alfileres hasta que las almohadillas de sus dedos le hormiguearon. Había acompañado al último cliente hacía quince minutos, luego había corrido a los servicios para pasar los dedos por su pelo y ponerse brillo en los labios. Llevaba puesto su "uniforme" una rebeca sobre una blusa normal, abotonada hasta arriba, una oscura falda hasta la rodilla y zapatos cómodos.

Las abrazaderas que había atado a sus pezones estaban ocultas por su sujetador pre-formado. El fino y pequeño vibrador, ya estaba en su interior; el control remoto metido en un bolsillo de su suéter.

Echó un vistazo a su reflejo.

Puedo hacer esto, se dijo. No es como si El y ella fueran completamente extraños. Quizá él no supiese qué aspecto tenía, pero había aprendido sus secretos, sus pasiones, mientras compartía los suyos. Poco a poco había alimentado un fuego en su interior, prometiéndole una emoción discreta.

La primera de muchas. Para una mujer como ella que de alguna manera se había dejado resbalar por su juventud, la posibilidad de vivir algunas de sus fantasías favoritas eran demasiado tentadora para ignorarla.

El le había prometido provocarle placer. Una prueba, de tipo. Para salvar la vergüenza o los sentimientos heridos, ellos habían acordado aplazar el hablar de compromisos futuros hasta que pudieran encontrarse otra vez esa noche, en línea.

Y porque había confesado que era tímida a la hora de revelar su cuerpo esta primera vez, permanecería totalmente vestida.

Dejando el cuarto de baño, apartó la cortina que separaba la tienda del probador. Su mirada se posó en el cuerpo largo y delgado de El que la encaraba a distancia, mirando el feo pantalón de cuadros.

Cuando él alcanzó con la mano la percha, Sakura sonrió. Su señal convenida. Forzándose a dejar de sonreír, entró en el cuarto y se dirigió silenciosamente a él.

Cuando estuvo de pie al lado de su hombro, le gustó el hecho de que tuviera que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada. El era más grande de lo que había creído que sería.

– ¿Te gustaría probártelos?

La cara que giró hacia ella era más hermosa de lo que él la había llevado a creer. Un mentón fuerte, anguloso, una nariz roma. Las cejas oscuras enmarcaban un par de curiosos ojos onix.

Un ceño fruncido cavó una línea entre aquellas cejas oscuras, entonces su mirada parpadeó a la suya otra vez.

–Los pantalones son feos como el infierno, –murmuró.

–Te ayudaré con ellos, si lo deseas. Pruébatelos para la talla, –dijo, de repente sin aliento, coqueteando con sus ojos y labios.

Se mordió el labio inferior, luego lo soltó con una risita. Su sonrisa en respuesta la derritió. Era torcida, y cavaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Impaciente ahora, agarró la percha, cerrando la mano alrededor de sus dedos, y tirando de él.

–Venga conmigo.

Y así lo hizo, para su alivio. No hubo ninguna señal de que él estuviese decepcionado con su apariencia. Ninguna renuencia en lo arrastrase de sus pies. Sólo una rareza en sus cejas y un vistazo rápido alrededor de la tienda.

–No te preocupe. Sabremos si entra alguien. Seré rápida.

El se aclaró la garganta, pero se introdujo a través de la cortina para seguirla al3interior su pequeño cuarto.

Sakura supo lo que vio. Una lúgubre habitación mal ventilada. Una máquina de coser en una mesa abollada. Un estante repleto de ropa que ya había arreglado, acortado, soltado… Era costurera, no era un trabajo sexy, no hasta que él la había convencido de lo contrario.

– ¿Aquí es dónde trabajas? –preguntó, y su voz que parecía ligeramente desconcertada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Le había advertido que no era mucho.

–Me gano la vida.

– ¿Haciendo... arreglos?

–Exactamente. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ino estará de regreso del almuerzo en media hora.

Levantó la barbilla hacia el pantalón que todavía sujetaba en sus manos.

–Pruébatelos. Hablaremos de la prueba.

– ¿Aquí mismo

–Si eres tímido, puedes usar el baño, pero no es necesario. No conmigo.

Él dio un resoplido leve, negó con la cabeza, pero puso los pantalones en su mesa de trabajo. Se quitó su chaqueta deportiva, se aflojó la corbata, y luego se sacó sus zapatos negros bien lustrados.

Cuando sus manos se detuvieron en la hebilla de su cinturón, y su mirada se posó en ella durante un momento largo, Sakura decidió hacerlo un poco más fácil para él.

Se dirigió hacia él, alejó sus manos, y sosteniendo su mirada, le desabrochó el cinturón y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo.

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula flexionada.

–Eres hermosa –susurró él.

– Gracias por decir eso. Casi nunca me molesto en maquillarme, pero quise parecer especial hoy, –confesó Sakura.

– Hoy es especial, –dijo él, su voz sin inflexiones.

– Sí –. Agarrando su cinturón, ella arrastró sus pantalones por sus caderas. Su mirada cayó a la erección que hacía tienda de campaña en sus boxers.

– Muy especial, –dijo suavemente.

Sus pantalones cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos, y ella se arrodilló para sostenerlos mientras él salía. Le gustaron sus piernas, le gustó el vello oscuro que cubría su piel , el músculo tenso de sus muslos cuando ella se levantó y sus manos rozaron ligeramente mientras le levantaba.

Buscó los pantalones de color verde brillante y los colgó de un dedo. Sus cejas se elevaron.

– Como estuvimos de acuerdo. Póntelos.

– Pero…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Déjame trabajar… primero.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro lento, y luego tiró de los pantalones, una pierna de cada vez, saltando un poco cuando se desequilibraba.

Su mirada se lo comió por entero, mirando el salto de su miembro engrosándose. Manchas rojas florecieron en sus mejillas, y ella oyó su suave maldición.

Contuvo una sonrisa. Sasuke estaba siendo un buen deportista sobre todo. Ella había sido la que diseño el escenario. Algo con lo que siempre había fantaseado sobre que hacerle a un extraño, pero nunca había tenido el valor de intentar.

No sino hasta qu **e IUchih1** " se burló de ella en una sala de chat privada dónde revelaban sus deseos más íntimos.

La fea tela se deslizó hasta sus muslos. El cerró la cintura, a continuación puso las manos en sus caderas y miró hacia sus piernas con disgusto.

– ¿En serio? ¿Quién compra esto?

Sakura se rió, luego metió la mano en su bolsillo para entregarle el control remoto. Sus ojos parpadearon, pero con el pulgar accionó el botón. El sonido del vibrador, aunque amortiguado, era inconfundible.

Al igual que su repentina sacudida. Ella apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

– Trata un ajuste más suave, –dijo ella, con sus respiraciones en ráfagas hasta que el tocó el botón dos veces más. Su mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas se mantuvieron apretadas, y Sakura alivió su postura mientras las vibraciones se instalaban en un zumbido más suave. Respirando profundamente, Sakura cogió su cinta métrica, deslizó el alfiletero sobre su muñeca y se arrodilló a sus pies. Manteniendo la cabeza bajo, se aclaró la garganta.

 **Que empiece el show...**

–¿A qué lado se viste usted, señor?

–¿A qué lado …?

Sakura levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando fijamente a su entrepierna.

–Ah… a la izquierda.

Sakura pellizcó el tejido entre sus dedos, tirando para revelar la forma de su grueso Miembro, que ya yacía contra su muslo. Sacó un alfiler de su alfiletero y dobló la tela, creando una bolsa que enfatizó su miembro. Puso un alfiler en el pliegue para sostenerlo.

Su muslo se movió nerviosamente.

–Cuidado con esos.

–Soy muy, muy buena, –dijo sakura. Luego deslizando un dedo a lo largo de la costura justo por detrás de sus testículos, arrastró la yema del dedo hasta la división entre sus nalga firmes, haciendo caso omiso de su respiración sibilante y el apriete de las nalgas firmes, y se inclinó más cerca. Sakura apretó más la tela, hundiendo la costura entre sus mejillas.

– ¿Alguien realmente los lleva así? – preguntó Sasuke, alzando la voz.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labiosde Sakura.

–Sólo estoy midiendo.

–Mejor asegúrate que dejas más espacio entonces, –refunfuñó Sasuke en voz baja.

Una sonrisa volvió a tirar de la boca de Sakura.

–Tiene usted razón, señor. Debería ver cuanta tela debería dejar… para mayor comodidad –. Sakura dejó de lado el tejido, quitó el alfiler de su muslo y eficazmente desabotonó y abrió la cremallera del pantalón.

. A continuación, de pie cerca de su pecho, se presionó contra él para aumentar la presión en sus pezones sujetos con las abrazaderas, deslizó sus manos dentro de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y por debajo de la cintura de sus boxers, y acarició ambas nalgas.

Cuando hubo retirado todo el material hasta sus muslos, ella levantó la vista para medir su reacción.

Su piel estaba extendida sobre sus mejillas con fuerte estructura ósea. Su mirada 8estaba ribeteada con fuerza y concentrada en su boca.

Tal y como habían acordado, Sakura se inclinó hacia su miembro, dejando sus parpados entrecerrados, y aspiró su olor mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su eje satinado.

– Fóllame, –murmuró él en voz baja.

– Ahora, eso no es parte del plan de hoy. Pero esto es agradable, ¿no?

– ¿Agradable?

Le gustó el borde sin aliento en su voz. Gustándole el empuje sutil hacia adelante

de sus caderas. Un indicio inequívoco de que estaba cada vez más inquieto. Como ella.

La humedad rezumaba de su interior. Sakura tiró de la parte trasera de su falda para evitar que se empapase y aliviarse sentándose sobre sus talones.

Sakura hundió su nariz en los pelos rizados de su ingle

.

Arrastró la lengua desde la raíz de su miembro hasta el bulbo suave del final, tomándose su tiempo para conocer los lugares que le hacían apretarse y jadear. Acariciando sobre la punta, dio un golpecito en la estrecha rendija, luego sumergió la punta de su lengua.

" _Jesús… joder"_ Su mano aterrizó sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pelo como si él no hubiese entregado bastante.

Como un gato, ella inclinó la cabeza contra la palma de su mano, dándole un golpe, animándole a peinar su pelo con los dedos. Las vibraciones traqueteando en su interior se intensificaron y ella levantó ojos soñolientos para verle mirar su expresión.

Sakura sonrió. Cuando él tiró de su pelo, por fin, ella le dijo sin palabras lo contenta que estaba.

Abrió la boca y lo tomó en su interior. Se levantó ligeramente más arriba para poner su cabeza hacia abajo porque su erección, que tiraba hacia arriba y se endurecía cada vez más, llenaba su boca mientras él acariciaba con más profundidad e intensidad.

Su "cliente" murmuró en voz baja y tiró de su pelo, sus caderas bombeaban repetidamente con toda su fuerza ahora en su boca, metiéndose contra su garganta.

Sakura apretó los labios en torno a él y comenzó a chupar con fuerza, tirando, gruñendo, sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo por su tallo enrojecido.

El le había dicho que le gustaba una pequeña torcedura, por lo que ella le dio un doble puño, un tirón firme, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj que lo tuvo elevándose sobre los dedos del pie e impulsándose con más fuerza en su boca.

Sin un novio desde hacía demasiado tiempo, Sakura había añorado muchas cosas.

Pero cuando IUchih1 le había preguntado lo que más deseaba, había sido este acto.

Algo sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, tan diferente al suyo propio, el olor almizcleño, la textura sedosa y de acero - fueron lo que más había echado de menos.

Todo el rato, felizmente lamió y chupó, el zumbido de las revoluciones internas construyéndose, la tensión encrespándose profundamente dentro de su vientre.

A lo lejos, oyó el tintineo de la campanilla.

Dejándole, Sakura se inclinó hacia la cortina, y la retiró atrás un par de centímetros.

Un hombre caminaba por la tienda, mirando los trajes y pantalones alineados a lo largo de la pared del fondo.

Dejó caer la cortina, e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza.

– ¿Cree que puedes estar en silencio? –susurró.

– ¿Puede tú? – preguntó El, con voz entrecortada y tensa. Una mano ahuecó sus

pelotas y las masajeó.

Sakura se puso de pie, agarró su pene y tiró de él hacia el interior de su pequeño cuarto, apoyándole contra la mesa.

Entonces Sakura se arrodilló otra vez, le tragó entero, y se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo silenciosamente, pero los sexys ruidos de succión llenaban el pequeño espacio mal ventilado.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron más fuertes - cortas, desiguales jadeos que se aceleraban cuanto más profundo y más rápido Sakura se balanceaba.

Pero lo había planeado. Lo había esperado demasiado tiempo para dejar que algo tan pequeño como un cliente al azar, otro extraño, se inmiscuyese en su fantasía.

Dentro de su boca, su lengua barrió de arriba abajo su longitud acerada, sus labios firmes chuparon con más fuerza. Sus manos bombeaban arriba y abajo su eje resbaladizo, apretando a su alrededor hasta que él enterró sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un grito ahogado, cortado y se sacudió contra ella.

El semen llenó su garganta y Sakura murmuró, saboreando su sabor, degustando el líquido espeso y pegajoso que cubría su lengua. El vibrador se sacudió en su interior, pulsando sus propias contracciones, y entonces una ola lenta de calor la invadió, hormigueando en su piel, atrapando su respiración.

Sakura se corrió silenciosamente y redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos, reacia a poner fin a su juego.

Pero un paso deslizándose en el suelo tras la cortina llamó su atención.

Sakura le dejó una vez más, un zarcillo largo de humedad los unió hasta que limpió con el pulgar su boca.

El le entregó el control remoto, que Sakura apagó. Sus miradas se sostuvieron durante largo rato, y luego ella bajó su cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

– No me gustan los pantalones, –susurró él.

– Son feos como el infierno, –estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

– Pero necesito un traje para la boda deun amigo.

Sakura entendió el código a pesar de estar sorprendida que El hubiera decidido no hacer caso de su norma predeterminada.

Establecieron otra "fecha" mientras se volvía a poner los pantalones con los que había llegado y ella se quedaba mirándolo, y peinando su pelo con los dedos.

El la besó, y luego le guiñó un ojo y salió. Sakura se derrumbó en una silla, sus piernas débiles. Su boca y mandíbula doloridas - y tan contenta consigo misma, que no se movió del sitio durante un largo, muy largo rato.

 _ **Querida "Sakura", me colé silenciosamente en tu tienda hoy, con ganas de verte antes de anunciarte mi presencia. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando veo que mi hermanito Sasuke es el que llegó y se dirigió directamente a los pantalones verdes. Me pregunté en el momento si habías decidido dar un salto adelante al siguiente guión que habíamos hablamos, sexo delante de extraños, pero le hablaste a él como si creyeras que fuera yo. Casi anuncié mi presencia, pero estabas tan adorable, tan segura, que decidí ver hasta qué punto el te dejaba seguir. Para mi deleite, te siguió dentro del probador. Me acerqué para abrir un poco la cortina y mirar - mi fetiche favorito como sabes. No me decepcionaste, querida Saku. Estabas encantadora, despeinada, y tu expresión cuando te corriste me tuvo duro toda la tarde. Si no te importa, y si crees que puedo mantenerme en la oscuridad, me encantaría verle follarte cuando él regrese el martes para su siguiente prueba.**_

 _ **Att: IUchih1**_


	2. Donde todo comenzó

CORTAR Y METER

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes lectores.

La Historia Original es de _**Delilah Devlin**_ de la novela _**"Cortar y Meter".**_ Les recomiendo leer sus novelas son súper… Y debido a que son muy buenas quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias a SASUSAKU.

Se ha tomado la decisión de darle la continuación a esta obra, basándonos en el único capitulo que la autora ha escrito, debido a que ha sido del agrado de muchas. Cabe mencionar el trabajo de equipo para los siguientes capítulos completamente inventados por:

 ** _UchihaLudy_**

 _ **Uchiha Sakura- Pinku**_

Nos pueden encontrar a ambas en Wattpad y seguir nuestras historias

 **Capítulo 1: Donde todo comenzó**

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los suaves labios rosados mientras la parte inferior de Sakura Haruno finalmente entraba en contacto con algo blando. Después de dos horas extra de la tienda cualquiera estaría físicamente y mentalmente agotado. Ella disfrutaba en la comodidad de su felpa, en un sofá de cuero, un momento antes de que ella se sentó, cogió un rojo brillante bermellón de la mesa de café. El dispositivo portátil ya estaba conectado desde su último uso y estaba hibernando mientras estaba en la tienda.

Sakura pulsó **"ENTER"** cuando su nombre de cuenta con la palabra **"administrador"** abajo en letras blancas apareció. Dentro

Segundos después que estaba en su sitio web favorito, entrando. Sakura agradeció a los Dioses que sus padres estuvieron visitando a familiares y que ya no vivieran con ahí, si no tendría un buen regaño de su parte por entrar en este tipo de sitios web.

 **KonohaConnection |**

 _¡El mejor sitio de chat de Konoha!_

 **INICIAR SESIÓN:**

 **Usuario: SakuHaru**

 **Contraseña: ***********

 _ **(No recomendado en ordenadores compartidos)**_

… _Por favor espera…_

 **Bienvenido, SakuHaru**

 **Tienes:**

 **5 Mensajes nuevos**

 **1 Nueva Solicitud de Contacto**

 **En línea:**

 **2 En línea**

 _ **InoYam**_

 _ **KyubiUzuma**_

 **Fotos | Contactos | Mensajes | Ajustes**

… _Por favor espera…_

 **Mensajes:**

 _ **InoYam:**_ _Baby, ¡eres como que la UNICA en línea! ¡Necesito un poco de conversación de chicos lo antes posible!_

 _ **KyubiUzuma:**_ _¿Quieren encontrase, Chicas con_ _ **ShikaNar**_ _y_ _ **KibAka**_ _para almorzar mañana?_

 _ **Ten00**_ _: ¡Mi hermano y papá están siendo espeluznantes de nuevo! Y mi hermano te envió otra vez una solicitud de contacto a SakuHaru. Solo_ _ **LEEW00**_ _se puede fijar en ti._

 _P.S: ¿Has visto su pelo de SakuHaru últimamente? él solo habla de que no lo ha cortado aún porque según él dice que es tan caliente... ¡será ciego!_

 _ **InoYam**_ _: SakuHaru ¡EN LÍNEA!?_

… _Por favor espera…_

 **En línea:**

 _ **InoYam**_

 _ **KyubiUzuma**_

 _ **Ten00**_

 _ **ShikaNar**_

 _ **KarUzum69**_

 _ **KibAka**_

 _ **TemSab**_

 _ **GaaAre**_

 _ **TayuS69**_

 _ **NagaAkat**_

 _ **Saso88**_

.

 **Iniciar chat con InoYam?**

… _Por favor espera…_

 _ **InoYam**_ _: ¿Finalmente en línea somos nosotros?_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _Cállate, a diferencia de ti, realmente me preocupo por mí._

 _ **InoYam**_ _: Lo que sea. Si todos los chicos son idiotas, estás bien en tu camino, chica._

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: ¿Me rogaron que me pusiera en línea para criticarme a mí?_

 _ **InoYam**_ _: Por supuesto si ellos supieran como eres en realidad ¡no dirían eso!_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: Déjame adivinar, ¿los chicos y su combo de zorras?_

 _ **InoYam:**_ _bueno hay uno que no es así eehh_

 _ **InoYam**_ _: Específicamente KibAka, ¡él es tan lindo!_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _¿No está saliendo con alguien?_

 _ **InoYam:**_ _No, estoy totalmente ¡sexy y soltera!_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _Uh... en serio si como no. Jajajaja._

 _ **InoYam:**_ _¡No seas como esas zorras_ _ **SakuHaru!**_ _Estás molesta porque no te has llevado todavía a un chico a la cama, ya que no te notan. Lástima, porque eres muy mona… Si te arreglaras un poco._

 _ **KyubiUzum le gustaría unirse al chat**_

 _Aceptado_

 _ **KyubiUzum:**_ _Hey chicas, ¿qué hacen?_

 _ **KyubiUzum: Sharingan23, ShikaNar,**_ _y yo vamos a ir por ramen y sake más tarde ¿quieren venir?_

 **Sharingan23 le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **ShikaNar le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **IUchih1 le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **KarUzum69 le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **KibAka le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **TemSab le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **GaaAre le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **TayuS69 le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **NagaAkat le gustaría unirse a chat**

 **Saso88 le gustaría unirse a chat**

 _Aceptados_

 _ **InoYam:**_ _Este, no. Esto suena como una de esas excursiones de hombres donde todos ustedes hacen cosas asquerosas y ven porno para querer tirarse a una de nosotras...Estamos fuera de su ligue...Y el ramen es alto en Calorías._

 _ **KyubiUzum:**_ _¡No lo es!_ _ **KibAka**_ _también va por el camino a reunirse con nosotros._

 _ **InoYam**_ _: ¡Yo voy!_

 _ **KibAka:**_ _Perfecto_

 _ **KarUzuma**_ _: y tu_ _ **SakuHaru**_ _¿iras?_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _No lo sé_

 _ **KyubiUzum: SakuHaru ¡**_ _PLEEEEAAASE, te necesito! Si no vas_ _ **Sharinga23**_ _no irá y si_ _él_ _no va_ _ **KibAka**_ _no irá entonces_

 _ **ShikaNar**_ _: no sé si iré... Si_ _ **TemSab**_ _va yo voy_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: Lo siento, pero no._

 _ **InoYam**_ _: Tienes que; ¡La presencia de_ _ **KibAka**_ _está en juego!_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _No_ _ **InoYam**_ _. La última vez que salí con ustedes chicos al ramen alguien no termino bien en la cara._

 _ **InoYam:**_ _¡Sólo porque lo golpeaste!_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: ¡Era_ _ **LEEW00**_ _, se lo merecía! ¡Trató de propasarse conmigo el muy creído!_

 _ **Sharingan23:**_ _Hola, si estoy aquí es solo porque el tarado de_ _ **KyubiUzum**_ _me obligó_ _ **.**_

 _ **KyubiUzum:**_ _¡¿EH?! ¿TU Y_ _ **LEEW00**_ _H_ _ACIENDO TRAVESURAS? ¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE SORPRENDIDO...DEBO DECIR ESTO A TODOS! ¡Y tu cállate_ _ **Sharingan23**_ _! Que estas aquí porque te interesa_ _ **SakuHaru**_ _A qué sí._

 _ **IUchih1: KyubiUzum**_ _tu idiota acaso crees que_ _ **SakuHaru**_ _haría ese tipo de cosas es demasiado INOCENTE. Por lo tanto no me interesa en lo absoluto._

 _ **SakuHaru.**_ _¿Y tú quién eres_ _ **IUchih1**_ _? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso de mí?_

 _ **Sharingan23:**_ _¿Acaso eres La única MOGIGATA y VIRGEN del grupo?_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _Ugh, lean con atención todo el mundo, ¡que no voy a repetir!_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: Yo…_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _No hice nada con_ _ **LEEW00**_ _y SI SOY VIRGEN O NO, NO ES SU PROBLEMA joder_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: ¿A sí o más claro?_

 **Ten00 quiere unirse a chat**

 _Aceptado_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _¿_ _ **Ten00**_ _?_

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: ¿tu aquí?_

 _ **Ten00**_ _: ¿ALGUN PROLEMA MONJITA?_

 _ **Sharinga23:**_ _Jajajaja_

 _ **ShikaNar:**_ _J_ _ejejeje Que problemático_

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _Cruel Realidad_ _ **SakuHaru,**_ _parece que eres bien conocida._

 _ **KarUzum69: ¡**_ _Jajajaja bien dicho_ _ **Ten00!**_

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _¿Ves? no ocultes lo que todos ya saben. Eres una "SVFS": Solterona Virgen Falta de Sexo._

 _ **KibaAka:**_ _Acéptalo_ _ **SakuHaru... IUchih1**_ _tiene razón._

 _ **SakuHaru**_ _: Dios, los odio... A todos. Más a_ _ **IUchih1**_ _y_ _ **Sharinga23**_ _, y eso que no los conozco, y ni ganas de hacerlo. Me voy._

 **SakuHaru ha dejado el chat**

 _ **InoYam**_ **:** _Pero ¿quiénes se creen ustedes para tratarla así? ¡Ha! Si supieran idiotas engreídos, y no nos esperen para su dichosa reunión._

 **InoYam ha dejado el chat**

 _ **TemSab: IUchih1**_ _déjala en paz, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo._

 _ **GaaAre:**_ _cierto_ _ **IUchih1**_ _te puedes llevar una sorpresa, no es bueno juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas._

 _ **TayuS69:**_ _Si como no, acaso_ _ **SakuHaru**_ _¿es una experta en el sexo?_

 _ **NagaAkat:**_ _Si tú supieras…_

 _ **Saso88:**_ _Estoy de acuerdo contigo_ _ **NagaAkat**_ _si ellos supieran…_

 _ **KyubiUzuma:**_ _¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_

 _ **Ten00:**_ _?_

 _ **Sharinga23:**_ _?_

 _ **ShikaNar: ...**_ _. ?_

 _ **KarUzum69:**_ _?_

 _ **KibaAka: ?**_

 _ **IUchih1: ?**_

 **IUchih1 ha dejado el chat**

 **Sharinga23 h** **a dejado el chat**

Sakura se había alejado del ordenador para ir por una taza de té, creía que con eso tranquilizaría sus nervios y el enojo que sentía al ser juzgada de esa manera por varios desconocidos. Cuando volvió a su cómodo sofá, subió sus piernas y dio un sorbo a su té de frutos rojos que tanto le encantaba. Algo en la pantalla de su portátil llamó su atención y se quedó un largo rato mirando:

 **Solicitud de chat privado de: IUchih1**

Aceptar

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _Realmente lamento lo sucedido_ _ **SakuHaru.**_ _Me he atrevido a ofenderle sin conocerla. Espero poder hacer algo para ganar su perdón y una oportunidad de conocerla mejor._

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _Ya no importa, recuérdeme darle un buen puñetazo si algún día lo encuentro. Que tenga un buen día. Adios._

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _¡Oh vamos! Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, seamos amigos. Si se niega comenzaré a acosarla. Es una promesa._

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _¡Jajaja!_ _No das muchas opciones en ese caso… Bien un gusto_ _ **IUchih1**_ _ya que vamos a conocernos empezaremos por nuestros más oscuros fetiches._

 _ **IUchih1**_ _ **:**_ _Valla que no pierdes tiempo lindura… Estoy de acuerdo. Primero las damas._

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _¡Genial! Primero la_ _"SVFS" ¿o cómo me había llamado? ¿Solterona Virgen Falta de Sexo?_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _Pues Soltera sí, Virgen NO, falta de sexo… Podría decirse que no he encontrado a alguien que cumpla con mis "requisitos"._

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _Tal vez yo sea el afortunado…_

 _ **SakuHaru:**_ _O tal vez no._ _Dejemos que el tiempo decida_ _ **.**_ _Hasta luego_ _ **IUchih1**_ _estoy agotada, mañana a la misma hora para charlar. Besitos…_

 _ **SakuHaru desconectada.**_

 _ **IUchih1:**_ _Esto será muy interesante… Querida Saku._


End file.
